Volt Rod - Official Minecraft Wiki
Volt Rod Volt rods are decorative light sources that can be used to summon lightning bolts. Obtaining Unlike end rods, volt rods are not craftable; it can only be obtained by the method below. Volts volts have a small chance of dropping a volt rod upon death. Usage Volt rods can be used as light sources and decoration. They can be placed on any surface of any block, including other volt rods and end rods. They will not break if their supporting block is broken. Gravity-affected blocks like sand or gravel will not break if they fall onto a volt rod oriented vertically, but will break on a volt rod oriented horizontally. Like end rods, volt rods can be pushed and pulled by pistons regardless of the orientation of the rod. Light Volt rods emit a light level of 14 (same as end rods and torches), and will therefore melt snow layers and ice within a 2 block radius. = Lightning A volt rod can be treated as a tool state and a block state or soever. When connected with a redstone pulse, the volt rod will start functioning, setting up a lightning bolt by absorbing the electric energy from the sky.The particles of the activation will instantly appear. This will take some seconds for the lightning bolt to be summoned.Volt rods have 85 durability. The lightning bolt will strike directly at to the volt rod if the rod is facing up to the sky making the volt rod lose durability. A creeper, a pig or a villager will turn into a charged creeper, a zombie pigman or a witch when within 4 blocks of the volt rod when the lightning bolt is summoned. If there is any type of block or mob right above the volt rod when it is activated with a redstone pulse, the volt rod will still function but the lightning bolt will not be summoned at the time it is meant to be summoned. Therefore canceling the activation of the rod and the particles fading away. this does not consume durability. After the lightning bolt is summoned, the volt rod will take 45 seconds before it becomes able to be activated again. Since a volt rod will take 24.6 seconds to summon the lightning bolt, if the player activates the volt rod then cancels the redstone pulse linked with it before the lightning bolt is summoned, the player will not have to wait for 45 seconds to activate the rod and no durability is lost, meanwhile being able to start up the rod afterwards. If the lightning bolt hits a player or a mob, it will deal 2 and a half hearts of damage. During a thunderstorm, a volt rod can summon a lightning bolt with no the recharge of the volt rod, meaning that after 1.4 seconds, the player can activate the volt rod again and the lightning bolt will instantly be summoned instead of after 24.6 seconds. The volt rod will not activate if in contact with water, lava, in snowy weather and in the End. Explosions Volt rods that are placed in the Nether will have a 50% chance to explode when the player tries to activate the rod. It will also set fire to surrounding blocks. The explosion has a power of 5. Enchantments Remoteness Increases the distance the lightning effect can be spread to mobs that transform into other mobs when struck by lightning (creepers, pigs and villagers). adds an extra 2 block distance to the lightning effect per level. Brief Decreases the time taken for the lightning bolt to be summoned when the volt rod is activated. Decreases the time taken by 6.2 seconds per level. Volt rods can receive the following enchantments: * Remoteness * Brief * Unbreaking * Mending * Curse of Vanishing edition only Repairing Volt rods can only be repaired by combining a damaged volt rod with another on an anvil, by crafting, or the Mending enchantment. Note that using a crafting table or the inventory 2x2 grid, will remove the volt rod's enchantments. Data values See also: Chunk format Volt rods have entity data associated with them that contain various properties of the entity. Their entity ID is volt_rod. Achievements Main article: Achievements Advancements Main article: Advancements Issues Issues relating to "Volt rod" are maintained on the bug tracker. Report issues there. Trivia * If a player summons a lightning bolt directly at the volt rod by using commands, the effect (distance required to transform pigs, villagers and creepers) of the lightning bolt will only spread to to up to 4 blocks regardless of the enchantments of the volt rod. Gallery volt rod lightning use.jpg|A volt rod emitting a light source and producing its particles. bandicam 2018-08-22 22-09-47-479.jpg|The old texture of the volt rod. bandicam 2018-08-23 20-46-56-703.jpg|A volt rod placed in the middle of a charged creeper, a zombie pigman, a witch and a volt which all have a link with lightning. A volt rod station.png|4 volt rods connected to a redstone pulse ready to be activated. Volt rod enchantment in anvil.png|A volt rod being enchanted with its signature enchantments on an anvil. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse